A Day in the Life
by susan friedman
Summary: A typical day in the life of the Queen of Arendelle and her Consort. Takes place ten years later. Anna wants to test Kristoff on his fencing skills. A one shot. Complete in one chapter.


A Day in the Life

"What a beautiful spring morning," Anna said, looking at Kristoff. They were taking a much needed breather outside in the garden.

"Well, I think so too, but all I see is you," Kristoff said, "But don't go by me; I'm biased. Oh, and don't tell me I sound like Eugene and Rapunzel because…."

She stopped and turned to him with a smile. "Funny you should mention that, I was just thinking about them. I haven't seen them since Elsa's coronation."

Kristoff smiled and shook his head. "Corona, right? There's a rumor going around that…"

"Told you not to mention them," Anna answered changing the subject. "Anyway, I heard another rumor. "

"Is it about them or about me?"

"They tell me…"

"Who are they?"

Anna giggled. "Alright, Mr. Bjorgman, I mean Mr. Anderson, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Johansen, that's who, your tutors?"

"Oh," Kristoff smiled, "the guys who make my life miserable for three hours every single day."

"Well apparently, you seem to be defying the odds and doing extremely well in all your classes, including fencing."

"Is that what they tell you?"

"You think they're lying to me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Okay, big man, let's test your skills, shall we?"

"You think that's wise?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, do you have time? You have a busy schedule, don't you?"

"Kristoff, we are going to draw swords whether you like it or not. I want to see how you're doing. That's all."

"Sure, the greatest swordswoman of them all wants to tackle little old me."

Anna nodded.

"Okay, if that's how you want it.."

XXXXXXX

"Well, here we are, the famous exercise room," Kristoff said, upon seeing his wife in her outfit for the first time.

Anna smiled, "Okay, my love, let's see where all this education is getting you."

"Engarde," she said, drawing her sword and Kristoff met her steel with his. She took the basic stance, something that he just got the hang of after being corrected one too many times. He had stopped being surprised at her skills for a while now and just concentrated on what he needed to do.

Anna lunged forward flawlessly and he parried back. She blocked with a riposte and it all started over again. It went back and forth like this for so long; it was starting to get tiring.

"You're good," she said.

"You're better," he told her.

"I'm not so sure," she countered and lunged forward.

"How long do you think we can keep this up," he asked.

"As long as it takes, I guess," was her answer.

And then he knocked her sword across the room.

She looked at him and smiled. "Wow, Kristoff, I can't believe how good you are. You're the only one who has ever bested me."

They removed their masks.

"I probably couldn't do it again if I wanted to."

"I'm pretty sure you could," she answered, looking up at him.

Kristoff smiled. "I'm the only one, huh? Are you sure about that?"

"Well," she answered.

"I could've killed you."

"You could have, if we were actually fighting."

"Good thing we weren't."

And their lips met.

When they pulled apart, Kristoff was smiling.

"Don't you want to know about my other classes?"

Anna smiled. "I told you what they told me. Your writing needs improving. So I thought we could work on a revision of that proposal idea you have. The councilors are anxious to discuss your little project. They'd like to see and hear more about it before they approve."

"Leave it to you to bring that up. Do you think anyone would actually be interested in learning about the history of ice harvesting and reindeer herding. How to deal with emergencies when and if you get stuck in the woods? Climbing mountain peaks?"

"I think you're ahead of your time, Kristoff," she answered. "But you never know. Your son seems to be excited about it. Write it out and we'll discuss it."

"I've actually started on it, Anna, but you might be right. Maybe we could work on it together." Kristoff smiled. "Stefan is excited about everything I do, it seems. The little guy follows me around everywhere I go. The tutors adore him."

"Yes, I know. I suppose he's in the Audience Chamber right now where we're supposed to be."

"Hey, Your Majesty, this was your idea."

Anna nodded. "And so it was." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go before it gets later."

XXXXXXXXX

"Papa, Papa," four year old Stefan ran over to Kristoff as soon as he finished his duties as King Consort. "Hey, little man." Kristoff said as he bent down and held out his arms to receive his son.

"Where's Mama?"

"We had a very long meeting," Kristoff said. "She had to stay a little longer than I did."

"Was it important?"

"We will see. Right now it's your bedtime."

"Is it that time already? Do I have to? I'm not tired."

"Come on," Kristoff said, standing up with Stef still in his arms.

"I'll read to you until Mama comes in, okay?"

XXXXXXX

"Thanks for these, Kristoff." Anna said, stuffing more chocolate roses in her mouth. "You remembered. You've been my support system all these years and you're a great father to Stefan and little Kari Anna. I don't know where this family would be without you."

Kristoff beamed. They were sitting inside one of his favorite places, the greenhouse. They were in the garden until it started to rain.

"Did you really think I'd forget? Ten years ago, Anna, we first met and you changed my life. You gave me things I never even dreamed would happen. "

"Like titles, royalty, snarky snowmen, uncomfortable clothes,…"

Kristoff placed a finger up to her lips. "We made a deal that we'd get it right and we did. All I ever wanted was you; all I ever needed was you. And I don't know where I'd be without you."

Anna took his hand in hers. "Is that so? You'd never know it with the way you knocked that sword out of my hands this morning."

Kristoff's smile widened and he folded his arms against his chest. "Now wait a second, Anna, that whole fencing thing was your idea."

"Yep, my handsome prince, it certainly was, I admitted it. Maybe you just need my help every morning to get you going?"

"So is this another challenge?"

Anna smiled. "Let's say the best two out of three?"

"You're on, my Lady."

And they smiled at one another.

Outside the wind subsided. A thunder clap boomed in the distance. There was no more tap, tap, tap of the rain hitting the glass.

"I think the rain stopped," Kristoff said

"We should get back," Anna whispered.

"It would probably be more comfortable in my room, wouldn't it?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, it seems to me that we've braved these storms before."

"Come on," Anna said smiling. "I'll race you."


End file.
